1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a relatively lightweight, self-lubricating bushing roller bearing including a floating composite liner and having particular application for use in a wing flap assembly of an aircraft to raise and lower a wing flap.
2. Background Art
Metallic roller bearings have long been used in wing flap assemblies to raise and lower a wing flap with which the assembly is associated. However, conventional metallic roller bearings having pluralities of metallic rollers are undesirably susceptible to fatigue and/or lock-up and, consequently, are known to have a relatively short life. Moreover, the metallic roller bearings must be periodically lubricated to reduce friction and wear. As will be known to those skilled in the art, the lubrication often washes out of the conventional metallic bearing as a result of deicing the wings, cleaning the aircraft, and various environmental conditions (e.g. sand, and the like). The premature loss of lubrication from the metallic roller bearings, the failure to lubricate the bearings on a timely basis, and the fatigue to which said bearings are subjected all contribute to failure and the need to frequently replace said bearings which correspondingly increases aircraft maintenance costs and down time.
In addition, the large number of roller be replace said bearings which correspondingly increases aircraft maintenance costs and down time.
In addition, the large number of roller bearings, and the metallic rollers therein, which are usually carried on an aircraft wing as part of the wing flap assembly increases the total weight of the wing and the load of the aircraft. The foregoing weight increase causes a corresponding increase in fuel consumption and operating costs.
It would therefore be desirable to have available a relatively lightweight, longer life bushing roller bearing for use in a wing flap assembly that would eliminate the need for periodic lubrication and frequent replacement.